Microsomal triglyceride transfer protein (MTP) catalyzes the transport of triglyceride, cholesteryl ester, and phospholipids. It has been implicated as a probable agent in the assembly of Apo B-containing lipoproteins, biomolecules which contribute to the formation of atherosclerotic lesions. See European Patent application publication no. 0 643 057 A1, European Patent application publication no. 0 584 446 A2, and Wetterau et al., Science, 258, 999-1001, (1992). Compounds which inhibit MTP and/or otherwise inhibit Apo B secretion are accordingly useful in the treatment of atherosclerosis. Such compounds are also useful In the treatment of other diseases or conditions in which, by inhibiting MTP and/or Apo B secretion, serum cholesterol and triglyceride levels can be reduced. Such conditions include hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, pancreatits, and obesity; and hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, and hyperlipidemla associated with pancreatitis, obesity, and diabetes.
Examples of general information and/or documents defining the general state of the art include EP-A-0 635 492, J. Med. Chem. (1975) 18(12), 1227-1231, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,900, and EP-A-0 106 140.